


The Man from GOTHAM

by DarkLadyArcher



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Epic TEASE for Greatest Crossover WB could ever do in our lifetime!, M/M, This was the crossover you thought of when CW said crossover right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyArcher/pseuds/DarkLadyArcher
Summary: So I thought of this cause well Henry is hot, Solo is hot, Clark is hot & Bruce would want all of them. Then I thought Ilya would get jealous & very protective & I was like why am I not writing this down...





	

**Author's Note:**

> You read that right this is a crossover of Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and the Man from UNCLE Ilya & Napoleon Solo. Enjoy!

"I hope your vacation went well gentleman & you're rested for your next assignment," Waverly stated  
Neither man cared to comment so the man continued, "Your next assignment will be in Metropolis. The business man Bruce Wayne."  
Illya watched as the picture changed to show a young very handsome man in his early 20's in a very well tailored suit that looked more expensive then Napoleon's best. He resigned himself that Napoleon would take on this man for the assignment, he liked the nice looking ones no matter their sex he could always get into bed with them.  
He quickly glanced over the information in his dossier...  
"Very young entrepreneur & with his families business." Napoleon stated sounding impressed & already formulating a way to get into the man's bed.  
"& who happened to just come back from an 8 year hiatus from his duties as CEO of his father company. Doesn't know meaning of a good days work, everything handed to him on silver spoon, as u say in your country."  
"Peril do I hint some jealousy in your voice?"  
Illya didn't respond to the obvious tease, though he felt his hand start to shake.  
Waverly frowned he had sworn the 2 men would have resolved their differences & sexual tension by now. He shook his head & continued before Napoleon could tease his partner any more.  
"Bruce has shown interest in Lex Luthor's enterprise in Metropolis which we know from documents you obtained on your last assignment is a THRUSH holding."  
Napoleon looked down at the papers in front of him trying not to smile too much. He enjoyed teasing his partner, not dwelling on if Ilya was actually jealous.  
"Bruce usually only travels with his butler, however this time someone else is coming along. A young reporter by the name of Clark Kent."  
Napoleon heard an audible gasp from his partner and looked up...  
On the screen was a man who had very familiar features to him. Though the large brim hat, off the rack suit, & dark square rim glasses didn't help. Napoleon could feel Ilya tense as Waverly continued.  
"Ilya you will be a member of the press and try to find out what this Daily Planet reporter knows about Bruce Wayne's intentions. Napoleon you will be a respected oil magnate & also interested in working with Lex. You two will come in on separate flights & have separate rooms, this is to not raise suspicion."  
Napoleon smiled & Ilya nodded.  
"I'll let you two figure out the more interesting details. The purpose is to find out what the men know, also if it is prudent perhaps bringing on Bruce as a citizen agent to help us infiltrate THRUSH."  
"Sir he can't be useful as an citizen agent with no training..." Ilya objected.  
"It says here he has martial arts training, wonder why a billionaire playboy needs that?"  
Napoleon observed Ilya staring at the image of the reporter for longer then normal. He would not admit the feelings that were making his stomach ache strangely. "To Be more flexible in bed?" Napoleon answered his own question trying to distract himself from his strange feelings.

"Master Bruce you know Clark has commented that you look nice in..." Alfred stated holding up a suit jacket.  
"I'm not dressing for him Alfred, I told you this is just business. He will be able to ask a lot more questions without suspicion then I would. He was monumental in figuring out Lex's connection to..."  
"Master Bruce you threw away your black book last week right around the time..."  
"Shhhh," Bruce hushed Alfred as he heard a familiar voice outside his office.  
"Excuse me is Mr. Wayne here?"  
"Yes but you need an..."  
"Alfred let him in & let Judy go for the evening, I hear her daughter's birthday is this weekend, wish her happy birthday."  
Bruce stated & Alfred nodded. Bruce turned away from the door. He knew Alfred was trying to help but he couldn't even think of Clark in 'that' way cause well they were partners.  
"Mr. Wayne?"  
"I told you Clark, call me Bruce." He turned around and smiled, it almost faltered as he looked at Clark. He was handsome and his body reacted immediately. He needed to control himself at least till after this investigation...  
"Um Mr...I mean Bruce," Clark could hardly talk he was so distracted. It was a dream come true for the farm boy from Kansas to be asked to help out the handsome billionaire let alone be on a first name basis with him. He glanced down at his hands that were clenched around his notebook, he remembered why he was there...  
"There is some interesting development. I was looking at the press pool to see if I or Lois recognized anyone on the list..."  
Bruce's smile faltered at Lois's name, the boy was infatuated with her and well, no use in hoping for a romance with a man who only had eyes for the Pulitzer prize winning reporter. Bruce suppressed a sigh as he continued to listen.  
"And a name we did not recognize showed up." Clark opened his note book adjusted his glasses & Bruce bit his lip at how cute the man was, he wanted to pull those glasses off and kiss those...  
Bruce felt his body react more and he moved quickly to his chair to hide the evidence. Clark looked up surprised that Bruce was sitting down now, he felt strange standing too but knew from his parents lessons it wasn't polite to sit down until the host told you it was ok.  
"Clark why don't you sit down..." Bruce stated, he was more trying to get his body under control but seeing Clark standing in front of him so innocent made him want him more.  
Clark sat and read, "His name is Ilya and he is from Russian paper." Clark continued.  
"Interesting I also go some news, a new buyer interested in Lex's plans was revealed today in our correspondents with Lex. His name is Napoleon Solo, an oil land owner. I don't recognize his name though so I was about to look him up when you entered." Bruce explained. He quickly typed in his name and the computer popped up information he was looking for and a picture. Bruce stared and blinked a few times.  
Clark watched as Bruce's face went blank and then his eyes turned a dark blue with...  
"Interesting he looks somewhat familiar..." Bruce stated, he wouldn't look at Clark but he turned the screen of the computer for Clark to look.  
The man on the screen was a cleaned up version of himself. His body reacted immediately but it was more to how Bruce seemed to be admiring the man then him seeing the similarities were suspicious.  
"Bruce I think its more important to find out what these two men want. Why did they show up at the same time, and why would the Russian press be here for a very American transaction." Clark stated trying to get Bruce to look at him. Bruce murmured a few more answers but was completely unhelpful for the rest of the conversation.  
Clark left saddened by the development. He felt like he had just lost the man to a primped up version of himself. He felt like Napoleon had stolen something from him before he had even met the man...

"Welcome to my hotel my honored guests enjoy the drinks & please mingle and chat. The information you seek will be presented in a few, but first fill your bellies and talk about nonsense and your ex-spouses for a while." Lex stated rambling as he did...  
Clark started to ignore Lex after the second run-on sentence and looked around. He saw Bruce looking incredible in his suit. Such a beautiful man, then he saw someone else. He moved slowly through the crowd toward the man and brushed passed him on his way to the restroom. He glanced back and the man was looking right at him.  
He was washing his hands for about 30 seconds before someone entered but it wasn't the person he suspected it would be.  
"You are from the Russian newspaper correct?" Clark asked trying to start a conversation. The man seemed fascinated by him, staring at him fully with out hesitation. Ignoring the fact that it was rude to stare.  
"Yes my editor wanted me to find out how American businessmen do business in a capitalist society..." Ilya repeated what he had practiced and memorized from his info sheet.  
"Usually by sleeping their way to what they want." Clark stated before he could stop himself.  
Ilya smiled...Clark swallowed and felt like he was being corned by the tall man even if they were the same height.  
"Even with other men?" Ilya asked offhandedly he moved towards Clark. The other reporter backed into the side of the bathroom stall, he looked so much like a dressed down Napoleon...Ilya licked his lips with anticipation.  
Clark looked at the man he seemed ready to pounce, the man even licked his lips...  
"Especially with other men." Clark stated, "Easiest way to make a transaction is to sleep with the CEO not the CEO's wife, that usually causes a scandal not a signature on a..."  
Ilya didn't care he just wanted to finally taste those lips. He knew in back of his mind it wasn't his cowboy, but his body didn't mind at the moment.  
Clark gasped into the open mouth and then moaned as he danced his tongue into the man's mouth. His body needed this, he had been on edge since he came to the party watching Bruce. If this reporter was going to give him pleasure instead of Bruce, so be it...

"Do you always entertain strange rich men in your private suits?" Napoleon asked as he put down the drink and looked at Bruce, he seemed to been drinking as well or maybe not he couldn't tell his mind was distracted.  
"Only those who are planning on working with a mad man set on world domination." Bruce stated his tone had turned serious.  
Napoleon suddenly felt a hand on his leg and his body reacted. They began to grapple and fell off the couch on to the floor. Each man trying to get the upper hand, or more hands on more vulnerable parts...

Illya was pressed up against the bathroom stall as the man below him the scruffier version of his American partner sucked his cock. He was doing it with gusto but their was something wrong, perhaps because he knew it wasn't his partner, or because he suddenly felt very self conscious that he was using the man. He pulled him up to him, trying to ignore the pain in his heart that it wasn't Napoleon.  
Clark saw something like sadness pass the reporters eyes and paused before he kissed him. "Your doing this because I look like him right?" The investigative reporter was working overtime as his body tried to distract him with pleasure of being with someone anyone who could give him what Bruce wasn't going to.  
Illya tried to respond but the kiss was intense, pulling at his tongue and dancing into his mouth. It was intense & type of kiss he wished was with...

"You bastard what was that for?" Napoleon asked as he held his cheek where Bruce's fist had just hit.  
"Wanted to know what it felt like..." Bruce murmured.  
Suddenly the window broke and men in black SWAT-like outfits rushed in. Bruce pretended to fight but he couldn't show off his true fighting skills in front of Napoleon. Neither could Napoleon doubly so as his character had no background of knowing any form of self defense. He was able to hit the panic button on his suit jacket that would inform Illya the plan wasn't going well, before chloroform blacked him out. 

Illya saw the blinking red alert and immediately became alert and stepped away from Clark. Clark heard the high pitched noise of the panic button Bruce had created that only he could hear. They looked at each other and then moved quickly out of the bathroom and up the stairs to the suits.  
Clark went straight to the one Bruce had booked for himself...the door was locked from the outside. He glanced at Illya and then pulled his glasses off and used his heat ray to burn the lock off. Bruce would have stated was stupid to show his powers, but Clark cared more about what was wrong with Bruce then keeping his secret safe.  
Illya was not particularly paying attention to how Clark got into the room. The door swung fully open and blast of cold air met them as they saw window glass all over the floor. They also immediately observed a lot of blood.  
Clark knew Bruce could protect himself, Clark had been training under Bruce to learn how to control his own strength but...seeing the blood immediately made him think the worst.  
"This is his coat..." Illya stated...  
Clark turned to Illya seeing the very nice suit jacket ripped up but with no obvious blood on it.  
"So he was in the room with Bruce when they were taken."  
The phone rang before Illya could respond Clark picked up before he could stop himself.  
"Am I speaking to the alien or the reporter?" It was a question & a tease all in one and Clark almost broke the phone trying not to get too angry.  
"You bastard let them go, your fight is with me!"  
"You think I want to get the Alien involved" Lex laughed. "I have a beautiful green jewel for you to wear match that oversized suit you wore this evening..."  
"Lex this is between..."  
"Silly reporter..."  
Illya was getting angry listening to the one sided argument. He tried to grabbed the phone out of Clark hand but Clark would not let go. Suddenly they heard sounds of guns in the hallway and screams, the phone was dropped forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the idea that now Armie is in DCEU (as of this week he followed Geof & vice versa)  
> Whether Armie is Hal  
> OR  
> Nightwing 
> 
> He would have such perfect chemistry with Henry & the bromance they had on press tour would Translate so well on screen as well. The idea all 3 men on same screen makes me faint, so much beauty!


End file.
